


【驚寡】師生·後續

by JoelleJoy



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleJoy/pseuds/JoelleJoy
Summary: 未經允許不得轉載
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	【驚寡】師生·後續

**Author's Note:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

放學前的最後兩節課正好是化學課，而此時，同學們都待在實驗室裡等著化學老師進來。

今天，大概又是派成績單的日子了吧！前座幾個同學交頭接耳地討論著幾天前的那一個期中考，算算時間，老師應該有足夠時間批改完所有試卷了。

低頭轉動手裡的鋼筆，不同於班上將近半數同學的忐忑，卡羅爾此時儼然一副胸有成竹的樣子。

這回的考試題目有點難，當中好幾道題更是設下了好些陷阱，稍微不留意就會理解錯誤，以至於回答的方向不正確。

娜塔莎在考試幾天前還跟她打賭了，說若是卡羅爾可以考到滿分，就會請她吃大餐，想吃什麼，任點。當然，若能考到90分以上，還是有賞；反之，就得接受懲罰。

拿到試卷看到那幾道題時，卡羅爾就知道她的這群精英同學或許有一大半要栽在這個女人手上了。真的很不好意思，他們之所以會這樣，有一部分原因大概是因為娜塔莎存心想為難卡羅爾。但卡羅爾真的被為難到了嗎？嗯，並沒有。

這時，走廊裡開始傳來陣陣清脆的高跟鞋聲。那熟悉的步伐聲，就算不抬頭，卡羅爾都可以很輕易地分辨出來者的身份。然後，實驗室裡細微的談論生跟著消失了。

娜塔莎嘴角一直高高揚起的弧度從踏入實驗室後就沒消失，象徵式地掃了實驗室裡的所有人一眼，再給卡羅爾拋了個意味深遠的眼神，娜塔莎就用那充滿磁性的嗓音宣佈，將會派發成績單。

不同於之前常常會聽到的歡呼聲，這回很明顯的在場大部人同學都處於低落的情緒中，大概是已經做了考得不好的心理準備。

“這回，好多同學的成績都不入前幾次的考試。但我知道，你們並不是不會作答，純粹只是因為粗心，沒仔細看好題目裡的小陷阱，才會小小的失手。下回考試記得小心一點哦！”

娜塔莎從那疊紙中抽出了第一份試卷。“不過，讓我意外的是……有一位同學考到了滿分。”

“滿分？怎麼可能？”

“真的假的！是誰……”

……

娜塔莎揮揮手，示意同學們安靜下來。

“卡羅爾。”

坐在最後一排的金毛站了起來，在所有同學的驚嘆聲以及不可置信的眼神中一步步走到娜塔莎面前。相較起以往都是最後一個領取成績單，這回變成了第一個出列，卡羅爾此時的心情有點複雜。不過，這一點都不影響她充滿期待的心情，她非常期待放學後將要發生的事情。

雖然考完試後她就很有把握自己每一道題都會回答，完全可以考獲滿分。但是，她又有點擔心有點狡猾的娜塔莎會不會故意在某些小細節上找茬，故意扣她個一、兩分。

事實證明，她不該這樣想娜塔莎，她在心裡為她的懷疑向娜塔莎真心地懺悔中。

把試卷交到卡羅爾手中，娜塔莎輕輕道了聲恭喜。

“Thank you Miss Romanoff。”卡羅爾露出陽光般的笑容，這句軟萌的道謝絕對發自內心，她甚至很有衝動要跟化學老師討抱，幸虧理智很好地克制了她內心的衝動。

過後，娜塔莎也快速地將其餘的試卷一一派完，然後開始了今天課程裡的實驗。

看著娜塔莎指導著同學們把那些瓶瓶罐罐裡不用顏色的液體倒來倒去的，卡羅爾很難得地在上課時間放空起來。比起注意聽課，她更多時間都在忙著看手錶，心急著為什麼這一天時間總是過得特別慢。

好不容易的，終於熬到了下課鐘聲響起。

在同學們一一收拾好物品離開後，卡羅爾走到了講台前，“乖巧”地幫忙娜塔莎整理教學器材，再和她一起把東西收到了實驗室後方的小庫房裡。待所有物品都一一放回櫃子裡並鎖好後，娜塔莎轉頭，看著一直在傻笑的那人，嘴角再度跟著揚起。

這個傻孩子真的太單純了！從領取成績單後就一直在座位上不停地傻笑，還時不時在課堂裡走神發呆，很明顯地把自己的期待和興奮寫在了臉上。如果她現在想反悔的話，卡羅爾會不會氣得想要掐死她？

“想到要吃什麼了嗎？”娜塔莎邊問，邊走到了小庫房的門口。

“早就想好了。”卡羅爾神神秘秘地由後面繞到娜塔莎身前，擋在了木門前，輕輕把門關上，上鎖。

“嗯？”卡羅爾把門反鎖的動作令娜塔莎瞬間起了防備之心，下意識後退了幾步。“你想幹什麼？”

“我要點餐呀！”卡羅爾眨眨眼，笑得一臉無辜的樣子。

“你把門都上鎖了，是要在這裡吃不成？”

卡羅爾點頭，慢慢往娜塔莎所站之處靠過去。“是你說的，我想吃什麼任點。”

“在這裡吃？是要點外賣嗎？”假裝掏出口袋裡的手機，娜塔莎打開了其中一個提供外賣服務的軟件。看著當下的情形，卡羅爾想的是什麼，娜塔莎自然已經猜到了八分。惟，儘管猜到了，她還是不想就這麼由得卡羅爾胡鬧。

一把搶走娜塔莎手裡的手機，卡羅爾將手機順手收進了自己的口袋，湊上前把娜塔莎抵在牆角。“不用那麼麻煩！我想吃的，是你。”

“你……我們……”臉上刷一下變紅，卡羅爾毫不修飾的話語導致娜塔莎瞬間不懂得該怎麼回話。她們倆的關係在卡羅爾的認知裡，原來已經到了和她的成績一樣如此突飛猛進的地步了嗎？

自從上回她說要給卡羅爾補習後，卡羅爾真的很認真地配合她的時間，開始來找她補課。當然，她和她都懂，卡羅爾其實很聰明，那些化學課也並非真的不會。惟，既然學生真的有心學習，她自然得用心教導。每週除了其中一兩天的下課後卡羅爾會到辦公室來找她補習，她們偶爾還會一起到食堂用餐，到小賣部一起買冰棒，甚至週末約好了一起看電影。

幾個星期下來，卡羅爾一直都沒有越矩。除了過馬路的時候會牽著她的手和她十指緊扣，抑或為表達謝意時給她一個暖暖的擁抱或輕吻她的臉頰，她們甚至都還沒接吻。

這樣一個一直被維持著的曖昧關係，沒想到卡羅爾竟然會是主動挑明的那一方。

右手抬起娜塔莎的下巴強逼那人好看的綠眸直視自己，卡羅爾瞇了瞇眼，輕輕勾起唇角。

“從你要給我補習那天起，你就知道我喜歡你了，不是嗎？”

說完，卡羅爾低頭，雙手捧住娜塔莎的臉，嘴唇準確地印在娜塔莎的好看的紅唇上。沒料到卡羅爾會忽然這樣霸道地侵襲，抬起雙手又不捨得推開眼前那人，娜塔莎無處安放的兩隻手揮動了兩下，甚至腳還不自覺跟著軟了一下下，幸得有卡羅爾反應迅速地兩隻手緊緊抱住她的腰。

“這麼快就腿軟了嗎？”卡羅爾邪惡的話語在娜塔莎耳邊環繞。一個轉身，把庫房裡那張長桌上擺放的文件推開，卡羅爾將娜塔莎放倒在長桌上，俯身吻住了她。

親吻從額頭轉移到眼睛、鼻頭，繼而又下滑到嘴唇。

靈活的舌頭先是緩慢地描繪著娜塔莎的唇形，待誘人的嬌喘聲失守後，卡羅爾便開始闖入娜塔莎嘴裡，開始與她的舌來一番嬉戲糾纏。

同時間，卡羅爾不甘寂寞的雙手或輕或重地揉著娜塔莎的肩頭，一路往下，隔著襯衫握住那兩團玉峰。

娜塔莎悶哼一聲，想弓起身卻又被卡羅爾壓了下去。

“卡羅爾……這裡是學校！”

不管娜塔莎的抗議，卡羅爾依然故我，還變本加厲地將她的襯衫下擺拉起，掌心直接在她滑嫩的皮膚上肆虐。

“嗯……”破碎的呻吟聲陣陣從唇邊洩出，被卡羅爾吻得七葷八素的娜塔莎根本毫無抵擋能力。胸罩被輕易地扯開，卡羅爾拇指和食指掐住她兩團高峰上的紅梅，或輕或重地扯揉。

放開娜塔莎被親得有些紅腫的雙唇，卡羅爾低下身含住其中一朵紅梅用力舔弄，直到它慢慢變硬才把目標轉向另一個高峰。

聽著耳畔不斷傳來細細的喘息和低吟聲，卡羅爾像是發現好玩的玩具般，兩隻手不斷褻玩娜塔莎胸前那兩團白肉，讓它們在自己手裡不停地變形。

忽地，卡羅爾停下了所有動作，撐起身來湊到娜塔莎耳邊。

“Miss Romanoff，一會兒你可要控制好自己的聲音哦！”

雙眸皆染上情慾的娜塔莎不解地看著卡羅爾，只見她忽然拉高自己的身體，一把扯下她下半身的黑色及膝裙子，再以極慢的速度褪去她身上的最後一層阻礙。細滑的指尖滑過大腿引得娜塔莎一陣輕顫，一股熱流再度流到她的腿心。

彷彿發現了娜塔莎的窘迫，卡羅爾故意不徹底褪下她的底褲，而是任由那塊布料橫在她的大腿間，讓她自己看見中間被浸濕的部分。

“你濕了。”卡羅爾笑得有點欠揍。

“閉嘴。”娜塔莎低聲命令道。想到在她身上的是自己的學生，而是這裡還是學校範圍，娜塔莎本早就染紅的臉頰更紅了。

好，老師讓閉嘴就閉嘴。卡羅爾聽話地沒再駁嘴，繼續埋頭苦幹。

脫下娜塔莎的內褲，卡羅爾用力分開她雙腿，眼前女性蜜地中，害羞的粉紅玫正在她面前盛開。

“不要看！”卡羅爾著迷的目光迫使娜塔莎想要合起雙腿，奈何那人直接擠進她的雙腿間，阻止了她的動作。

食指滑下娜塔莎緊繃的小腹，緩緩滑向那盛開的花瓣，卡羅爾用指腹輕輕摩擦穴口。跟著，誘人的薄唇貼上去，來回吸吮甜蜜的花核。

感覺到娜塔莎內壁再度溢出粘稠的液體，卡羅爾中指突地刺入花徑裡。

“啊……”

自卡羅爾的手指進入幾分，娜塔莎的內壁開始慢慢被擴張起來，卡羅爾右手手指也開始加速在娜塔莎身下抽送。

“放鬆，我可不想弄傷你。”從娜塔莎身下起來，卡羅爾準確地把娜塔莎差點控制不住的呻吟含入口中。

卡羅爾左手和娜塔莎十指相扣，把她的手臂压在她的脸侧，支撑着自己的身子，让右手更能自由而准确地使她攀上巔峰。

就在娜塔莎第二次的激烈顫抖後，卡羅爾總算從她的腿間移開。

迫不及待想從長桌上下來的娜塔莎還沒來得及用雙手撐著身子跳下來，卡羅爾已經從後抱住她，讓她的姿勢從平躺變成了跪趴在長桌上。

“你……還來啊？”

腿已經發軟的娜塔莎根本就跪不住了。

“最後一次！”

卡羅爾從身後抱住了她，將唇湊到她的耳邊。

“老師說好了請我吃大餐，我這不是才吃完前菜而已嗎？”

**Author's Note:**

> 讀完記得回Lofter點❤️評論喔～


End file.
